Zero to Sixty in 35
by crazy chick to the nines
Summary: Just some Alpha and Omega PWP


**A/N: So I decided that I wanted to write another fic for this fandom and combine it with one of my favorite search words. Enjoy my lovelies. **

**Zero To Sixty In 3.5**

It had been a perfect and very profitable day for the Torretto pack and now it was time for the party. Race wars were known for two things… the cars and the parties. All over the miniature city in the middle of the dessert parties were taking place. Some competitors where for consoling losses by drinking into oblivion and other were for celebrating.

At the Torretto's there was much celebrating to be had and the pack Alpha, Dom, was very proud. His betas, Letty and Mia, both won their races. Fellow alphas Vince and Leon won big as well while omega Jesse managed to only loose one race out of the six he competed in.

Currently Mia and Vince were out on the dance floor cuddled close and giving off mated vibes like crazy while Leon and Letty watched over their omega, Jesse, as he danced with another omega whom Dom had never seen before.

"Looks like your boy found a new friend." Dom says to Leon and Letty with a nod in the mew omega's direction.

"Oh, Brian?" Letty questions.

"He works for Harry and Jesse sort of got attached last time we went to pick up parts." Leon explains.

Letty sights resting her head on Leon's shoulder, "It's good for him to have another omega around."

"Especially with Letty and I tiring him out all the time." Leon says with a smirk.

Dom grunts his amusement before going back to watching Jesse and Brian out on the dance floor.

There is some base heavy dance track playing through the speakers as Dom keeps watch on his pack omega and his new friend. Dom may publically say he's watching Jesse to make sure he's safe, but he's really watching the new omega.

Most omegas are slight of stature and covered with lean muscle, but this Brian is of wider build with more defined muscles. His hips though are the typical slim hips of an omega or hips made for an Alpha to grab as Dom's father used to say. Then there are his surfer blonde locks, just long enough to grab hold of and pull.

Dom watches the crowd while staring at the way Brian moves his hips. Brian must have finally noticed because he tosses a flirty wink at Dom before going back to dancing. Dom takes this as his cue to approach and pulls himself out of his chair sleek and rolling with power. A shiver runs through the crows at the presence of such a strong Alpha/dom.

While the crowd relaxes into his presences Dom makes his way towards Brian and Jesse. He ends up walking up behind Brian while Jesse slowly melts back into the crowd in the direction of Leon and Letty. Brian tenses when Jesse disappears and the full power of Dom's Alpha power washes over him.

Dom wraps his arms around Brian's waist and pulls him back into his muscled Alpha chest.

"Why have I never seen you before if you're such good friends with my pack omega?"

"Just started working at Harry's" Brian says as he leans his head back on Dom's shoulder, exposing his throat, "You haven't come in yet."

"Been a little busy." Dom grunts as their hips move together to the music.

"Right, right Torretto's garage. It's safe to assume you did the work on your cars?" Brian asks.

"Me and my pack." Dom answers.

"Good." Brian punctuates with a little dip down and rub back against Dom, "I like an Alpha who's good with their hands."

Dom tightens his hands on Brian's hops keeping him tight against him. Brian responds by nipping the underside of Dom's jaw playfully.

Back where Leon, Letty, and Jesse are cuddled together with Jesse in the middle, Leon snickers and points to Dom and Brian.

"Looks like we better stear clear of Dom's space tonight." Letty remarks while rubbing Jesse's thight.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Jesse groans as he nips Leon to bring his attention back to him.

Leon smirks at Letty, "No it shouldn't seeing as we'll be busy too."

Jesse shivers between his Alpha and beta. If he gets his way his night will end knotted to his Alpha and his beta sniggled close.

On the dance floor Dom and Brian have stopped using words in favor of letting their body's do the talking. Brian pulls out of Dom's grip and twists to look him in the eye.

"We need to get out of here now or we're going to have a problem on your hands."

Dom raises his eyebrows and Brian rolls his eyes, before stepping back into Dom's space to whisper in his ear.

"Your Alpha pheromones have been leaking all over the dam place and we must be really fucking compatible because my ass is leaking like a Slip n' Slide."

Dom groans softly into the crook of Brian's neck before Brian steps back, grabs Dom's hand and begins to walk away from the crowd of dancing bodies. They slowly make their way towards what Dom can only assume is Brian's trailer. It's one of the older styles with only the bare essentials. They stumble inside with Dom's hands gripping tight to Brian's hips and his nose buried in Brian's neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent. Brian rubs his ass back into Dom's hips as a loud moan leaves his lips.

"I need you." Brian groans.

"I'll give you what you need." Dom answers, "But I don't share Brian."

Brian mewls helplessly in Dom's grip.

"I'm going to knot you up good and hard. Then when your fucked out and stuck on my knot we're going to talk about your place in my pack." Dom growls.

Brian doesn't respond. He's lost to the omega's response to a compatible Alpha. Slowly and half drugged with arousal Brian stumbles his way towards his bed pulling off his clothes as he goes. Dom follows at a more sedate pace and watches as more and more of Brian's skin is revealed. He can't take his eyes of the omega's tanned skin and absently notices the absence of tan-lines.

Once both males are completely stripped Dom takes a minute to run his hands all over Brian's available skin. He kisses the back of Brian's neck and his shoulder while rubbing Brian's butt getting closer and closer to his hole.

"Please, please" Brian begs as he wiggles his hips back into Dom's hands.

"Such a slutty omega." Dom groans, "Wiggling those hips like you're in heat and begging for my knot. I'm going to keep you plugged up with my knot and full with my cum until you catch and carry my pup. You will be my omega and take the place of Alpha-mate in my pack."

Brian tosses his head back and moans loud enough to tell anyone listening outside of the trailer what exactly is going on inside.

As soon as Dom runs his fingers through the slick clinging to the outside of Brian's hole he loses all the control he's had tightly held and plunges two fingers in quickly. Just to test how wet and stretched his insides are and if he can take Dom without hurting. All Brian does is mewl and arch into the touch.

"Dom please I want it." Brian begs.

"Oh you can have it alright." Dom growls.

Dom teases Brian's hole with the head of his cock before pushing in to the hilt. Brain moans at the feel of Dom's balls slapping against his skin. Before Brian even gets a chance to adjust to Dom's considerable length and girth Dom is thrusting as hard as he can and as deep as he can reach.

The force of Dom's thrusts sends Brian scooting up the bed so far that he has to brace his hands against the headboard while his face gets smooched into the sheets. Dom can feel his knot swelling as he continues to thrust into Brian and Brian hisses as it catches on the rim of his hole.

"Give it to me." Brian whines while wiggling back into Dom.

Dom growls loudly before shoving his knot into Brian with a powerful thrust. Brian arches his back and his head comes up in a howl of pleasure. Dom continues to thrust shallowly while Brian's walls clench around his knot as Brian cums. Dom thrusts a few more times before he too cums with a loud growl.

Later when Brian is tucked in to the curve Dom has created for him they talk about what this means and all Brian can do is nod and smile in happiness. Brian is Dom's and Dom intends to keep him filled with pups and in charge of taking care of their pack. Dom couldn't be more proud to have the most beautiful omega as his and soon their pack will be welcoming sweet little additions.

**A/N: Tada! PWP! So tell me what you think. **

**~Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **


End file.
